


Forgotten Scraps

by Writingfly



Series: Fading Thoughts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfly/pseuds/Writingfly
Summary: Some poetry and stories that I have been writing, feedback is welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Title: Sonnet #1**

I have been thinking of you lately

Your baby blue dress sits in the closet

Wonder why I never have energy

What keeps me alive is what I promised.

You are my everything and nothing

Without you I would be lost in the dark

You give a new meaning to amazing

Those kisses of yours are sweeter than a tart.

I was born just for you and only you

My dear tell me, isn't this lovely?

How in the old summer days our love flew

Quiet lazy dawns every Sunday.

But now you are no longer here with me,

If you were here things wouldn't be empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Unknown thoughts**

Drowning in my thoughts

On silent restless nights

My head is full of regrets

Even for the smallest things

Mood changes in a blink

Wearing a self made worthless crown 

Face full of unwanted guests

The “Am I good enough?”

Always lurking near

Awkward moments became my life 

Desert for skin

Chapped lips

Claws for nails

This feeling,

It wraps around me

Like a blanket

But it feels like a cage

If I was free, who would I be?

Would I have real dreams?

Happiness?

Would I finally be

Normal?

But leaving the routine 

Seems so complicated 

I'll rather have 

The rain of May

Wash me away

To a new place,

Where I can start over again 


End file.
